


Bystander

by Siderea



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood back and watched it all come tumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

He had watched as the previous Pillar died from age, willing himself out of existence. He had been training one student at the time, a beautiful golden-haired girl. She had kept herself looking young, much as he did, but that had not stopped the crown from choosing her as Pillar. And she had gone, saying farewell to her brother and to him, and she had taken up her crown and prayed for Cephiro.

And he had sorrowed, knowing the burden after watching the previous Pillar quite literally will himself out of existence. And he had turned to other students, Alcione, Zagato, Lantis, countless others, long gone, most of them. He had set them to helping the Pillar, and he had prayed that nothing would go wrong.

And she had fallen in love with Zagato, and he with her, which made matters worse. He had done nothing but watch it bloom, right in front of his eyes, and then she was gone, summoning the Magic Knights. He had helped them, but he had told them nothing at all. He had watched their hearts break, watched them be slowly pieced back after their return, and seen the deep scars that had not healed, would never heal.

And he knew the price of watching.


End file.
